


【影日】等候名单

by lvluobo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 时间线混乱, 穿越
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvluobo/pseuds/lvluobo
Summary: 影山飞雄在日向面前一米处站定。“前辈好！”他深鞠躬。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	【影日】等候名单

“影山先生现在在做什么呢？” 

消息送达。   
脑袋塞在枕头下的日向迅速合上手机壳，忍了一秒钟，又急不可耐地打开。他拿额头蹭了蹭床单，觉得自己这样迫不及待的有些丢人，于是恼羞成怒把手机丢出去，抓住枕头闭上眼闷闷地怪叫了一声。短发发尾因为压紧的枕头舔到脖子，软绵绵的，咬得日向还是心痒。他趴着把脸皱成一团，挣扎半天也没用，只能认命把已经丢到床角的手机又捞回来解锁。   
影山还没回复。   
刚刚那条消息的前一条，是昨天晚上十一点日向发的“哦！晚安”，再往前一条，是影山拍的人来人往的排球训练场。日向滑着聊天记录，拉出历史里一长串意义不明的照片，全部来自影山那边，比他打字回复还要频繁。这些照片的主题都不相同，有时候是一件球衣，有时候是瑜伽垫的一角。它们唯一的共同点就是拍摄角度很差劲，聚焦也不讲究，似乎除了“把东西拍进去”之外毫无其他追求。   
影山并不是那种会向谁主动分享自己生活的人，就算被日向缠着聊天，也不会在社交软件上表现得有多活跃。日向挺庆幸自己来巴西之前有一年的准备时间，学习语言之外也可以花一丁点犄角旮旯的精力，逼自己适应从“自早到晚都黏在一起”掉到“一天一次通讯”的断崖式降温，好从那种情侣似的亲昵里抽身出来。   
白天他们都有事，所以聊天一般在晚上，从日向发“影山先生今天做了什么呢”开始，单纯文字往来，日向问什么影山就答什么。影山的打字速度比日向慢很多，涉及排球就更慢，连拟声词带语病劈头盖脸发来一长段，总看得日向云里雾里。   
这就有点像肚子饿，咬咬牙也能忍住，但浅浅尝一点反而会觉得更饿。有天白天，日向背单词背到头痛，心血来潮给影山发了信息，问他在干什么。几分钟后手机“叮”的一声，日向划开锁屏，猝不及防看到一张从俯角拍的自拍，拍的挂满汗的脖子下巴和鼻尖，边缘是橙色的衣领。   
他一瞬间跳下椅子立正站好，捏着手机一阵一阵脸热。   
要不是对影山的缺点和秉性了如指掌，日向简直要相信影山是故意的。他从一年级开始懵懵懂懂喜欢这个人，虽然高中三年都闭死嘴没透露过半个字，但偶尔也会有像现在这样放松到忘乎所以的时候。于是相同的事总是发生——日向没有防备，影山却突然就拿什么无意的举动叫日向正视起这张让自己完全没辙的脸。他似乎仅仅靠一张模糊的照片就可以凑到日向耳边，用大喇叭全角度广播提醒说：“你其实喜欢我吧。”恶劣至极，偏偏日向又受用得不得了。   
日向别过头去抗争，却还是忍不住偷偷从余光瞄手机，甚至还两指放大的下巴挂着汗的那块。他有点唾弃地对自己说：“你就这么喜欢他吗？”随即气愤地关掉照片，佯装镇定地打字道：“哦。在训练啊。”   
影山当然没回复他。日向不死心等了一会儿，终于还是甩手把手机丢在了床上，对着书上的蝌蚪小字烦躁地转笔。   
直到一个小时后影山才又出现，回复说：“嗯。刚刚休息时间结束了，来不及打字。”日向平常地回说：“哦，这样。”想了想，又心怀鬼胎地加了一句：“我觉得拍照比打字好，你打字太慢了。”   
这次影山的回复十分钟后才到。“呆子。”他简洁明了地反击。   
日向看着这句再熟悉不过的辱骂抿了抿嘴，把手机放在桌上交错揉捏自己的手指，不愿意承认仅仅这一个骂人都不痛不痒的词就能给他微妙的、还像在高中时的安全感。   
这之后影山真的开始用拍照代替回复，照片主体都是东西，本人则在照片的角落吝啬地出镜一丁点。日向在这些零散的照片里渐渐构架起影山现在生活的样子——他的新瑜伽垫，他的新护膝，他所在俱乐部的球场……一点一滴都很清楚，仿佛他们还是每天共享着几乎一模一样的生活。   
一年后日向出发去了巴西，真正奔赴四季昼夜都彻底不同的地球另一端。陌生感比想象得更严重，对日向来说，眼前这个地方较之仙台，就像电影或者童话里的布景一样不真实。刚开始送外卖的时候日向总迷路，回店里免不了要被店长数落。巴西人大多又高又壮，日向在仅仅站着就已经气势逼人的店长面前紧张得想躲，右手习惯性向后去抓，空空如也。   
仿佛就只是仿佛。日向愣了一下，默默把捏空的手藏在身后，忽然好像踩空台阶一样失落。   
晚上回去后日向洗了个很长时间的澡，然后披着毛巾早早窝在床上，把左右脚的脚趾抵在一起。房间里没开灯，日向对着亮起的小小屏幕在对话框里敲敲打打好多字，觉得自己的自尊心也跟着被一口一口小小地咬，最后还是抿着嘴全部删除，用平常惯用的语气问影山今天做了什么。   
影山马上发来一张照片，拍的自动贩卖机，一栏是牛奶，一栏是酸奶。   
日向凑近了些，放大图片，果然看到玻璃里倒映出影山的脸，眉头紧皱，凶恶无比。他保持这个坐姿盯了一会儿手机，抽了抽鼻子，深吸一口气打字回复：“选酸奶吧。”   
过了一会儿，影山传来第二张照片：他咬着细长的吸管，吸管下连的是牛奶瓶。   
日向终于笑了。   
他从那天起明白，过去和现在会藕断丝连，所以自己下意识伸出去的右手，也不至于真的完完全全抓空。渐渐不再迷路的日向已经是十足的大人，但在影山这里，他仍然有像小孩子一样随心所欲说话和吵架的奢侈机会。虽然一般一天只能有一次，却已经是他每晚闭眼造梦之前的最佳奖励。   
此刻是巴西6月20号的深夜，日本6月21号的白天。日向的信息已经送达半个小时，影山还是没有回复，连“已读”标记都没有。日向躺在床上百无聊赖地等着，跷起右脚举着手机远远近近地晃，晃得眼皮也跟着发沉。   
过了零点我就是前辈，影山要是忘了，我就……   
日向放狠话的思路几次被瞌睡打断，意识也被手机屏幕上小时与分钟之间逐渐重影的小小冒号折磨得愈发模糊，连自己身处何地都不大记得。他合上眼，放下手机翻了个身，舔了舔嘴巴。   
我就……吃掉他买的——   
手机显示的时间闪烁着跳入0点。日向终于还是抵不过困意，沉沉睡去。 

——两个肉包，炒面面包和一瓶长高高牛奶。   
日向被空气里的煎蛋味道骤然惊醒。   
……有什么不对劲。枕头变软了，被子变厚了，甚至除了自己之外居然还有第二个人在厨房里做饭。日向茫然地眨了眨眼睛，一张发红的圆圆脸蛋就在这时突然闯进他的视野。   
“哥哥，起床啦！”两个小拳头砸在他的被子上。   
“……呜啊！”日向吓得尖叫起来，抓着被子跳起来一路躲到床头，“小，小夏？”   
“当然是小夏！”趴在他床边的小姑娘鼓着气跺脚，“哥哥再和小夏装，上学就要迟到了！”   
上学？自己早就已经毕业了，这么恐怖的字眼为什么现在突然提起来？日向懵了。他晕晕乎乎地被看起来还是小学生的小夏从被窝里拉起来，推进厕所洗漱，再一路拽到餐厅里坐好。   
“哥哥起来了！”   
“翔阳你总算起了！不是昨天还说今天开学要第一个到，帮经理收新生入部申请表吗？”   
热气腾腾的三明治跟着熟悉的声音一起被推到面前，日向呆坐着，总算知道刚刚那股熟悉的煎蛋的味道是从哪里来。   
“诶？怎么了忽然？”妈妈有些惊讶地凑近来看日向突然红了的眼睛。   
“没什么。”日向侧过脸， “时间来不及了，早饭我路上吃。”他抓了背包和早餐冲去玄关，踢掉鞋后顿了顿，又跑回来分别拥抱了小夏和妈妈。   
“唔。”妈妈不大确定地拍了拍他的背，“今天这是怎么了……”   
“没事！”日向松开她对她笑，“那我出门咯！”   
是梦吗？可是手里三明治的味道，蹬起来会响的自行车，还有路边长着的杂草，都未免真实过头。·妈妈刚刚说今天“开学”，日向空出一只手检查了自己的背包，发现里面放的是高一假期的作业，还有放假时新买的文具盒。看起来“今天”是他升上高二的第一天。日向趴在自行车把手上，把脸埋在围巾里，想：所以，去学校的话大概可以见到……   
以前真的念高中二年级的时候，每天都很长，今天和昨天几乎一样，又有很多不一样，昼夜相连，好像永远没有尽头。16岁的日向从来不会因为新一天的晨练紧张，但突然被塞进16岁壳子里的20岁的日向却会。从快到学校开始，他就忍不住踩着踏板东张西望，闷在手套里的掌心不停冒出热乎乎的薄汗。   
可学校里一路上都没出现熟人，就连部活室的门也被牢牢地锁着。日向拽了一下门上冷冰冰的把手，这才想起来新学期第一天排球部本来就没有强制的晨练。他不死心，扶着栏杆踮脚往体育馆那边望，体育馆的门似乎已经开了，里面有人影走动。   
会是影山吗？   
这个念头让日向立刻放弃了让人失望的活动室，转而抱着背包脚步轻快地向体育馆跑去。体育馆的门是半掩的，日向停在合上的那侧外头，听到里面传来排球砸地的清脆声响，突然又有点胆怯。这个击球的声音和节奏毫无意义是影山飞雄，不是每天只能看到一次的、自动贩售机玻璃里的倒影或者模糊不清的挂着汗的下半张脸，而是活生生的、16岁的影山飞雄。   
拜托了，好梦做到底，千万不要在这里醒。日向捧着脸调整呼吸好让自己不要紧张过头，趁里头球被抛起的空档，鼓起勇气冲上台阶大喊道：“Yo！你怎么来得这么早！”   
球场上漂亮的跃空姿势被骤然打断，正要击球的少年分神后狼狈地落到地上，不可置信地转头看向日向，下一秒就被坠下的排球狠狠砸到脑袋。   
“好痛。”   
这画面似曾相识。影山的表情、语气，还有身上的深玫红色运动套装，同他们第一次在乌野体育馆相遇时如出一辙。到现在为止的设定不是他们已经开始念高二了吗？日向有些恍惚，指着影山问道：“你……你为什么不换队服？”   
影山皱着眉盯了日向一会儿，似乎花了一些功夫才从惊吓中缓过神来。他没回答，反而撇下球向日向走过来，一步一步逼近，吓得日向抓着门一直往后退，差点跌下体育馆的台阶。   
“你你你……”日向下意识做出格挡的姿势。   
他想不通，自己明明已经20岁了，为什么还会怕16岁的影山飞雄怕成这样。问了一句运动服而已，没拿任何坏话招惹，为什么要用这么古怪的气势来威吓人？日向在脑子里疯狂搜刮高二开学前一天的回忆，没什么印象的平常的一天，他肯定没对影山的队服做什么不可挽回的事。   
“呜啊你不要过——”   
影山飞雄在日向面前一米处站定。   
“前辈好！”他深鞠躬。   
日向一愣，回头检查自己身后，空荡荡的什么人都没有。他转回来，看着影山飞雄圆圆的脑袋犹豫半天，左右跳了跳又拿手瞄准，确定这家伙刚刚说话鞠躬都是对着自己的方向。   
“我是北川第一出身的影山飞雄，场上位置是二传手，想要加入乌野的排球部，请多指教，前辈！”影山开始自顾自介绍着自己。   
日向的表情在他这番话中极其丰富地变化起来，不解、恐惧、惊讶，最后通通由被影山称作“前辈”的暗爽打败。他抓紧背包包带，试探着绕影山转了一圈，愣是一定点恶作剧的痕迹都没找到。   
“前辈？”半天没等到回复的影山保持鞠躬的姿势抬头看他。   
“别动！”日向伸手抓住影山的衣服，把他牢牢摁回鞠躬的姿势。   
“我说，你小子。”他严肃地开口。   
“……是。”影山严肃地听着。   
“再……”   
“再？”   
“……再叫一声‘前辈’给我听听。” 

这究竟是什么梦，漫长过头，连橡皮擦屑这种细节都真实无比，却在重要的基础设定上荒诞又随便。课间日向跑遍了乌野的三个年级，看到月岛、山口和谷地的名字明明白白地印在新生名册里，缘下前辈他们刚开始念二年级，大地前辈他们则在三年级的教室里。大家都安定地生活在2012年伊始，什么事都正常，只有他一个人是错位的。   
老师们上课讲的课本内容，脑子朦朦胧胧还有大概印象，只是再听一遍也还是不能妥善地记进脑子。日向在英语课上偷偷翻自己的语文周记本，从那些口语得不行的记录里知道自己现在是乌野排球部的MB，9号球衣，板凳替补，没有一项和他的过去对的上。   
那么在此之前发生的事呢？日向给泉和幸治发了短信，问他们记不记得一个叫“影山飞雄”的人，北川第一打排球的，被称作球场国王的那个。老式翻盖手机屏幕小小一点，功能也少的可怜，日向发完短信后瞪着眼翻自己的通讯录，找了三遍也没能找到高一这届任何人的联络方式。   
“好像有点印象……北川第一是排球部下一届学弟在县内比赛遇到的第一个对手吧。你不是和乌野的前辈去看了比赛现场，回来后一直吐槽对方的二传手太凶吗？”发小们回复道。   
这么说来，厕所前的初次见面，影山长篇大论的说教，还有他从影山手里拿到的第一分，在这个世界都没有发生过。一个梦而已，有什么资格吞掉他这些珍贵的回忆。日向有些烦躁，盯了一会儿眼前的桌板，咬咬牙，猛然把自己的脑袋磕在上面。   
“喂，你干嘛呢？”   
梦没有磕醒，倒是田中突然出现在日向身边。   
“田中学——唔，好痛痛痛……”钝痛袭来，日向捂住额头趴在桌上，忍子不住吐槽自己睡得究竟有多死，居然连这都醒不过来。   
“怎么又叫我学长，你脑袋撞坏了吗？”田中把日向从椅子拎起来，“大地前辈现在要去体育馆见新生，走不走？”   
“唔，那个……”   
“不是吧，难道你退缩了？我记得上次去看初中联赛的时候，你不是被那个狂妄小子的表现气得不行嘛。现在这个小子可是要加入我们部，第一印象多重要，就算为你学弟们也得让他得到教训，服服帖帖地低头进乌野。”   
日向觉得田中说得对。   
按照日向记得的走向，这时候体育馆里应该是自己和影山，现在去掉自己，那就应该只有影山一个人。他们到体育馆的时候，影山果然孤零零地在里头练跳发，技法还不甚熟练的球重重砸在地板上，看得日向心痒总想去接。   
他暗自腹诽，这家伙现在才15岁，跳发不熟练，也不会能停下来的传球，在身经百战的自己面前简直就是个菜鸡。比影山大的好处就在这里，从前刚认识的时候日向老是被影山数落基本功，风水轮流转，居然也有自己嫌弃他跳发的一天。   
“学长们好。”影山放下球老老实实地对他们打招呼。   
日向故意站在田中前面接受了他的问好，顺便还偷偷伸手去量15岁影山的体格。从前天天黏在一起从未察觉，原来高三的影山比高一的影山高了那么多，也壮了许多，连身上的气场都截然不同。他忍不住去凝视影山那张还明显带着稚气的脸，那张脸上所有张狂都被本人强行压抑下去，即使他此刻身为年长者也还是看得心脏狂跳。   
“你就是影山吧。”学长们围了上去。   
“个子真高啊！”   
“身高多少？”   
“180厘米。”日向没忍住跟影山一起开口回答。   
他们连说这话的语气都分毫不差。这下其他人，包括影山，都齐齐看向日向。学长们只是有些好奇，而影山则皱着眉，显然因为想不通而彻彻底底的被困扰，又碍于是学长所以不知道如何开口。日向觉得他这副样子很有意思，继续得意地说道：“这时候的体重是……66千克？最喜欢的东西是猪排咖喱饭加温泉蛋。我说的对吧。”   
影山的表情更加精彩了。   
“呃。”大地不太确定地开口，“你们之前认识？”   
“不，今天我和学长们是第一次见。”影山迅速摇头否认。   
“是么。可是这也太熟悉了吧，日向如果说的都对的话，那他就好像，好像……”菅原努力寻找着一个不至于失礼的用词。   
“好像变态。”田中毫不客气地说了出来。   
“我才不是变态呢！”日向大声抗议。高中三年他和影山因为身高体重赌了无数次酸奶和肉包，这些数字记在他的脑子里，比雷亚尔对日元的汇率还要清楚。   
“那正好，周六的入部摸底练习赛，日向你还有田中就和影山一队好了。我和另外两个新部员一队。”大地说道。   
“什么？大地前辈，我可不想和这样狂妄的小子一组！”田中毫无遮掩地大声抱怨起来。   
影山微微张了张嘴，看上去想为自己辩解几句，但看到大地已经在热闹地教训田中，还是把自己的嘴巴闭了回去，最终低头默认前辈们的说辞。这个状态的影山当真是许久未见，高二之后他球场国王的劣性就再没收敛过，让日向也差点忘了刚来乌野的影山和人交往究竟有多别扭。排除掉曾经幼稚的吵闹，这次换大人的眼光看，那些被队友抛弃的后怕情绪之于影山，就像黑色丑字印在纯白纸张上一样，显眼得让人心软。这家伙没有我真是不行啊。日向想着，趁着混乱默默挪到影山身边，轻轻推了他一把，把他推进人群正中央。   
“唔！”   
“影山，怎么了吗？”大地问。   
影山僵硬了半天，总算从嘴里憋出一句“有我在就不会输”的真心话，听得大家都一愣。田中乐了，冲上去揽他肩，说，什么嘛，原来你这小子还蛮有意思的。影山手足无措地应着来自前辈的肢体接触，隔着他下意识望向日向，表情渐渐从不适应的局促变成有些开心的平和。   
记忆里他们一起打比赛，经常有日向做诱饵和影山配合甩开拦网的时候。偶尔日向会主动推击球得分的胆小学弟去和影山击掌，那时影山也是这样，一边和学弟互动，一边隔着学弟远远地看向他。没有争吵，没有鸡飞狗跳，他的搭档神色平静，他自己的心动也不会让对方察觉到丝毫。教导主任从门口慢吞吞地经过，天色跟着慢吞吞地变暗。日向抓着自己的袖子，心想，真荒唐，我居然会想他想到做这样的一场梦。 

日向心安理得地利用完了这个梦的所有益处：他凑在影山面前说了几十遍“现在我是乌野的9号”，反骂想提早加入部门练习的影山“呆子”，放学后还去坂下买了五种不同的零食慰藉自己远离日本许久的嘴巴。这时候乌养还不是他们的教练，虽然看不惯他胡吃海塞的样子，却也没有出手制止。日向扶着自己心爱的自行车在回家路上大口嚼肉包，差点幸福到对着天空大喊大叫。   
回家后他又抱了一次妈妈和小夏，把包里的数学书和物理书统统丢到屋外，然后颇有仪式感地上床睡觉，连被子都盖得平平整整。大人要回去处理大人的事了，日向潇洒地闭上眼，陷入黑暗后再度醒来，发现自己仍旧躺在宫城家里的床上。   
……这显然不是单纯的“梦”可以解释的了。   
日向在完全的混乱中沉默了一会儿，首先冲进庭院把昨晚扔掉的课本全部捡了回来。   
新的一天，他还是高二生，乌野排球部的9号MB替补，和所有人都错位一年。老师在讲台上接着昨天的内容授课，日向却拿着弄脏的课本坐在座位上一阵一阵冒冷汗。他在脑子里搜索过自己看过的漫画书和电影，梦、药物、穿越时空、童话，可拿来解释的左不过这四种。不管这个世界是在其中哪一种的基础上运作的，看上去它都不打算轻易放日向走。   
课间日向偷偷试了跳跃，手指触点还是很高，但显然不如自己真正念高二的时候。翻遍所有可以看的记录，这个世界的“日向”刚进乌野时的基本功和日向当时一样是一张白纸，虽然拼了命练习，但迄今为止，也只在两次比赛中因为前辈受伤才正式上过球场。他的排球生涯好像被一年的错位排挤出了另一条完全不同的路，日向把这些信息统统按时间列在纸上，握着自动铅笔在上头焦虑地勾勾画画。   
在此之前，日向从来没把和影山相遇当作什么小概率事件。就像小武老师说的，这是世界上千万种足以发生化学反应的相遇中的一个。自己对宇内前辈的向往，影山没考上白鸟泽，所有事情都早就铺垫好，推着他们顺其自然地见到彼此，成为此后一切命运演化的基石。   
“如果我从来没有遇到影山……”这个念头第一次从日向的脑子里冒了出来。   
日向一顿，自动铅笔的笔芯跟着折断。他看了看已经被自己无意识涂黑的纸张，皱着眉单手揉皱再扔进垃圾桶，然后翻出昨天留下的影山的号码，给他发去一条短信。   
“你下午第三节是活动课对吧？我这边也是，我们体育馆见。”   
刚认识一天就知道自己课表的学长，怎么想都逃不开“变态”两个字。但日向懒得管那么多了。这种情况不是长了几岁就能完全控制的，他会想办法解决，但需要影山给他一点支撑，不管哪个年纪的影山都可以。   
“好。”午休的时候，影山终于回复给他简短的一个字。   
第二节课一下课，日向立刻抓了背包翻下楼梯，从教学楼狂奔向体育馆。影山果然已经等在体育馆门口，隔着走廊老远就对日向鞠躬，身上的玫红色运动校服像根刺似的扎在日向眼睛里。   
“日向学长。”   
“……叫前辈。”   
“日向前辈。”影山老实地改口。   
还在走廊另一端的日向停下了脚步。   
没想到有朝一日，体育部里惯有的上下级疏离还会出现在影山对他的态度里。我明明是不一样的，日向想。影山飞雄的自我周围一直有围墙高筑，而日向翔阳应当是踢倒墙闯进去的那个，而不是和其他人一样，被明明白白地挡在外面。日向在焦虑之余平添了许多愤怒——这明明是属于他一个人的，稀疏平常却极其珍贵的特有权利。   
“日向前辈？”影山见他不过去，火上浇油又喊了一声。   
日向握着拳头深吸了一口气，突然卯足劲奔跑起来，几步跨过长长的走廊，借势起跳飞扑向影山。   
影山被日向起步的速度震住了。他没有躲开，眼睛的聚焦附着跳起来的日向一起抬高，像看捉不住的飞鸟。此刻的他和当初第一次比赛时日向喊“我在”的时候有一样的眼神，目光里只有日向一个，像看悬在世界最高点的太阳。   
Gotcha。日向张开胳膊，小孩子似的赌气。   
等日向越过跳跃的顶点之后，影山才后知后觉反应过来自己被当作了落点，赶紧手足无措地摊开手臂。他用自己身上的味道，柔软的运动服，还有二传精妙的双手去迎接日向，每一样日向都熟悉无比，反倒是他自己对十分生涩。“唔！”慌乱的影山趔趄了几步，搂着日向摔在松软的泥土上。他们靠着打了个滚，影山额前的黑发全都乱七八糟地撇开，露出他傻兮兮的错愕的脸。   
比起刚刚隔着一条走廊，这个距离看到的影山对日向来说要亲切的多。日向忽然生出许多年长者的骄傲，于是像从前打架时一样翻身坐在影山身上，用力扯住影山的脸颊。   
“白痴，我其实是——” 

“日向……”   
“喂，日向。”   
“日向！别睡了，小心被前辈骂。”   
身体被用力推了一下，日向一抖，从强烈的困倦里猛然惊醒。   
他茫然地抬头，认出说话的是山口，抱着球正蹲在自己面前。月岛在山口身后慢吞吞地路过，短发，普通眼镜，满脸嘲讽的笑容：“运动、吃、睡，除了这三件事，这个傻瓜还能干些什么？”   
“我……”日向混乱地眯起眼睛。   
“你说要喝水，然后就在这睡着了。”山口重新站起来，“我回去练习咯，你也快点。”   
耳边充斥着室内鞋摩擦地板的声音，很明显是在进行日常训练。睡眼惺忪的日向不解地看了看自己的双手——刚才他明明是在体育馆外面和小一个年级的影山一起，就连他的双手指尖上，都还残存着影山脸颊的温热触感。   
“喂！呆子，你到底要休息到什么时候！”   
有内味了。日向在熟悉的称谓中瞬间清醒，噌得跳起来站好，隔着球网看到另一侧场地上站着的影山。   
他们三个都没有对自己用敬语，而旁边菅原前辈正在和田中前辈聊天，这么说来，那个一年的时间错位已经失效了？日向低头检查自己手上拿着的水壶，按着记忆把底边向上抬，果然在那里看到清水学姐标好的数字“10”。   
“快点啊，呆子！”影山又催道。   
难道更换时间线的契机是他和影山的身体接触？日向抓了抓头发，放下水壶小跑到影山的身边去。这个臭脸影山要比前一个世界线里的后辈影山亲切一些，说不定可以抓来一起研究回现实的办法。于是日向绕着影山防备地转了一圈，扯住他的袖子把他拽到适合耳语的高度，小声问道：“影山，你知道今天是几月几号么？”   
“你叫我什么？”影山的神色开始变得古怪。   
“呃，影山？”日向重复了一遍，“但也取决于今天是哪一天……影山飞雄？疲劳山？心如止水山？”   
影山的表情变得更古怪了。根据日向对他的多年了解，此刻这张扭曲的脸上正此起彼伏地呈现出疑惑、震惊、愤怒和自我怀疑。   
“居然连敬称都没有了，国王学长这是被彻底讨厌了么？”月岛在旁边嘲讽地说道。   
虽然是煽风点火的语气，他话里涉及影山时，用的却是对学长的敬称。就算把刀架在月岛脖子上，月岛都不可能管影山叫学长。日向愣愣地看了月岛一眼，又转回来看眼前影山。这家伙虽然被讽刺得咬牙切齿，却一句有关称谓的反驳都没有。   
“真有你的，日向。”菅原远远地竖起大拇指，“不管怎么说影山都比你大了一年级诶，何况他还长得这么可怕。”   
“我长得才不可怕！”影山扭头大声辩驳。   
他们都疯了吧。日向在心里安慰自己。好不容易摆脱上一天世界线，这次居然换成是影山和大家错位一年，怎么可能呢，哈哈。   
影山转回头，怒不可遏地看向害得自己被嘲笑的罪魁祸首，伸手就要来捏日向的脑袋。如果没猜错的话，刚刚就是因为和影山有身体接触所以换了时间线。日向心里一紧，瞬间警惕地后退，闪身躲开影山的攻击。   
摁下去的手抓了个空，影山一愣，看了眼手心又看了眼日向，收回手停在原地。   
不远处的月岛开始大笑，菅原更是唯恐天下不乱地鼓起掌来。大地黑着脸让大家都安静，指挥日向先去和西谷练接球，练完手上这组就都解散回家。   
日向应下，撩起球网跑到球场另一侧，被颠倒跳跃的事情发展折腾得失魂落魄。刚刚自己躲开的时候，影山的脸上有一瞬间冒出了失落的情绪，虽然只有细小的一点而且很快用愤怒遮掩过去，却还是被日向看了个真切。年长者很容易就对小朋友这样的表情的动恻隐之心，日向烦躁地抓自己的头发，想，可恶影山，我面对的事情已经够棘手了，不要拿那种好像被抛弃的眼神看我啊，这次你才是前辈吧。   
“喂，呆子！”影山突然在身后喊他。   
日向回过头，看到影山正捏着球远远地瞪着自己。他不服输地停下脚步回瞪，却看到影山突然抛起球垫步跳起，直接瞄准自己的脸把球扣了过来。   
——不对，看上去像是瞄准了我的脸，但实际上瞄准的是旁边的空地。比这副躯壳多涨了五年的经验在日向的脑子里演算着，他抬头盯着球垫起碎步，迅速地移动到接球的正确位置。   
球清脆地砸在日向的胳膊上，消除旋转重新弹起，稳稳地落在二传的位置。幸好幸好，不管世界线如何变动，排球的物理性质都没有变。比起自己高三时接过的影山发球，这个没用全力的扣球简直就是小儿科。日向抖了抖被砸红的胳膊，转身继续跑向西谷，享受着背后来自影山的震惊目光。   
看墙上贴的赛程安排表，“现在”大概是自己第一次参加IH的前几天，正好是他和影山拼命练习最早版本的快攻的时候。训练结束解散回家，日向抱着外套追到山口身边，旁敲侧击地问自己刚刚是不是在和影山练超快攻。山口点点头，说：“是啊。和影山前辈训练都敢睡着，你可真厉害，昨天究竟是被妹妹折磨到了几点？”   
“……诶？小夏？”   
“不是你自己说的么。你说小夏的学校要排睡美人的舞台剧，她演公主，天天抓着你陪她在家排练，快烦死你了。”   
想了想，高一的时候好像是有过这么一回事。日向“嗯”了一声，赶紧扯开话题胡乱应付过去，被旁边戴着耳机的月岛斜了好几眼。   
“喂，日向。”日向的衣领忽然被人抓住，“你等一下，我有事找你。”   
动作这么粗鲁，不用想也知道是谁。日向趔趄着仰头去看，果然看到影山黑着的脸。   
山口送来一个“祝你平安”的眼神，推着月岛匆匆离开，很快就只留下他们两个在街上。日向推着自行车和影山沉默地并排走着，花了好长时间才从牙缝里硬生生挤出那个屈辱的称谓：“影山……学，学长，我有问题想问你。”   
“你是谁？你不是我认识的那个日向。”影山直截了当地说。   
日向严肃地理了理自己的衣领：“……被你看出来了。”果然我身上的成熟气息是不可掩——   
“日向的接球技术不可能这么好。”影山毫不客气地打断他的自恋想法。   
“忍者”翔阳不该和臭屁小孩子一般见识。日向握紧了自行车把手，强压下肚子里的火，继续问道：“那你现在是二年级生的话，是不是已经去过国青队训练了？”   
“……上学期的时候去的。”   
“上次春高的成绩呢？”   
“赢了伊达工业，输给了白鸟泽。”   
“没有碰上青城的及川前辈？”   
“……喂。”影山不耐烦地撇过头，“你从哪里知道这么多的？”   
“那……会停下来的托球呢，你现在已经会了吗？”日向继续不死心地问。   
“什么会停下来的托球？”影山第一次反问他。   
……果然。日向长长地叹了口气，觉得心里凉凉的。   
“为什么叹气，是对我有什么不满吗？”影山生气地问。   
你不知道，对你的不满我可以一口气说上三天三夜。日向虽然这么想，嘴上却回答没有，只顾着低头踢路上的小石子。跳跃的时间让他混乱不已，不知道该不该去信任未知的羁绊：身边这个影山现在是自己设定上的前辈，他们还没一起经历过那么多事的打磨，以影山的脑子，就算自己向他解释说明现在的情况，他真的能听懂并且相信自己吗？   
“我……遇到了非常棘手的事。”日向斟酌着比较容易被人接受的措辞，“打个比方，一加一等于二，这个加法很简单吧。我现在面对的事，就好像忽然有人告诉我一加一其实有可能等于三，或者等于零，或者等于无穷。它有无数种可能，只是因为幸运，或者某种恰到好处的小概率，才等于我所想的二。而我现在很可能找不回属于我的那个概率了。”   
影山沉默地皱起眉毛。   
果然吓到他了吧。日向偷偷瞄影山纠结的脸。面对这种童话故事一样的说辞，不吐槽几句都算善良了，怎么可能就这么轻易相信。他把失落默默咽下去，深吸了一口气，转用轻快的语气说：“但在我的那个概率里，你三年级时候的发型真的超，级，难——”   
“所以……”影山抬起头，蓦地打断他，“你是另个世界来的日向？”   
“……你听懂了？”   
“不，后面概率什么的完全没有懂。”影山坦然地摇头，“其他我都不了解，但从那么烂的接球技术成长到刚刚那个程度，一定吃了很多苦头。所以……虽然有哪里不一样，你身上的感觉却很熟悉。这是日向的感觉。”   
春天的夜风舔着日向的脸，他停下脚步看向影山，心想，你知道你这家伙刚刚说了多了不起，多容易让人误会的话吗？你说，无论以怎样的身份在怎样的环境里相遇，你总是你，我也总是我，所以我们必定会默契亲密。从笨蛋嘴巴里说出的简单事实，竟然让如此大胆的结论也充满说服力：这一刻影山的笃定没有被概率左右，日向的悸动也是，就算在时间上复杂加减，也还是丝毫不变。   
“……哦。”   
日向吸了吸鼻子，终于察觉到这几日的疲惫上涌。他只是在生日当天普通地睡了个觉，没想一闭眼惹出这么多乱七八糟的事，甚至睡前影山都没回复他的消息，也没有祝他生日快乐。他的表情吓了影山一跳。影山弯腰凑近一点来看日向，伸手想做些什么又尴尬地放下，最后试探着对日向伸出一个拳头。   
“加，呃，加油？”   
他显然还在为刚刚日向躲开自己的事耿耿于怀，所以斟酌半天只能想出这样滑稽的举动和言辞。日向看了看影山别过去的脸，又看了看他伸出来的拳头，哭笑不得地想，你这混蛋在受伤什么啊，我也超想碰你，可是一碰到你，我又要变到不知道哪条时间线去了！   
影山等了日向一会儿，见他没反应，又用别别扭扭的语气问道：“不击掌吗？”   
唔！小几岁的影山果然比之后发照片都要自己催的大个子可爱多了。日向抓着衣服感慨，实在不忍辜负影山等待的目光。   
算了，变就变吧，管他呢！   
日向深吸一口气，把自己的拳头轻轻碰了上去。 

这一回，日向是在自己的课桌上醒来的。他似乎睡了很长时间，垫在脸下的草稿本上沾了口水，趴着的胳膊也已经发麻。   
下课铃刚响，口袋里的手机跟着震了两下。日向抹了把脸低头去看，发现是影山的短信，上面写着：“我们班自习也改活动课了，空地见。”   
这个短信日向有印象，应该是在他们都刚进乌野，准备初次摸底比赛的时候。这么说来，这一次的时间线难道是正常的？日向一愣，背上包猛地窜出一年一班的教室，冲进同年级的三班，扶着门紧张地问：“请问影山，影山他……”   
“你找影山飞雄吗？他一下课就走了。”有个坐在桌上和别人聊天的男生回答道。   
日向在原地僵了两秒，接着对回复自己的人猛然鞠了一躬，大声道谢。   
他几乎是怀着从连绵阴雨天奔向晴天的心情奔向那块空地，远远便在树影绰约间看到影山的背影。不稳定的概率和跳跃的时间线忽然都变得没那么让人烦恼了，比起困境，此刻日向更愿意把这当作是一场由思念引起的梦。单细胞都是日有所思，夜有所梦，他想念影山，于是梦到了影山。不管时间怎么扭曲变化，影山一直在等着遇见我。日向想。我明白了。好不容易斩破荆棘的王子，在看到沉睡的公主时也是一样的心情吧。   
日向从包里撕了张废纸，捏成纸团，瞄准影山的脑袋用力砸过去。   
“痛……”抱着排球的影山凶神恶煞地瞪过来，“呆子！好慢啊你，赶紧给我过来训练接球！”   
日向丢下背包，几步跑到影山面前站定，理直气壮地说：“今天我想试试速攻！”   
“试个鬼，基本功那么烂练什么速攻。”   
影山伸手来抓日向的脑袋，被日向一闪身灵活地躲开。日向凑到影山跟前，伸出三根手指兴致勃勃地说：“那让我接你三个球。如果我都接到了，你就和我练速攻。”   
“……有种你就试试。”影山单手抓起球去蹂躏日向的脸。   
日向推开影山，拍拍被球揉痛的脸，向后跑了几步拉开距离。“来吧！”他摆好姿势，向影山勾勾手。影山愣了愣，因为日向忽然变专业的重心摆放完全严肃起来。   
“第一球！”影山抛起球，挥臂用力扣出去。   
只是这样也太轻敌了。日向舔了舔嘴巴，脚下调整几步，略一矮身，轻而易举就接了下来。   
“下一个！”他捡起球扔回给影山。   
影山接下球，疑惑地看了眼日向，抿了抿嘴居然开始赌起气来。他退后几步，抛起球再矮身向前冲，所有跳发环节都一丝不苟，只在最后击球的时候稍微收敛了一些力道。   
这个球的速度很快，显然比刚刚那个要难接。日向微张着嘴迅速预判球的轨迹，双膝滑跪抢先准备在落点，分毫不差。弹起的球柔软地跃高，没带任何旋转，直接滑过最高点，稳稳落进影山手里。   
“你……”影山犹豫着发出一个音节。   
日向对他灿烂地笑，说：“还有最后一个。”   
影山沉默了几秒，跟着重复了一遍日向的话。“还有最后一个。”他被激起了高昂的斗志，忍不住露出笑容，将排球砸在地上又弹回手里，捏着排球的指节都用力到发白。   
“差不多也该，”影山把排球竖直向上抛去，“到极限了吧！”   
这一次他是认真的，从起步开始就稳稳地控住每一个细节。先是重心放低蓄势，在压缩的极限猛然起跳，最后把所有力道凝聚到球上。姿势真漂亮。日向仰头看着影山在空中张开的四肢骨骼，忍不住感慨。   
只是毕竟还只是一年级，太想赢就会控制不好力道和球的轨迹。日向从影山击球的瞬间就知道这球必定会飞到出界程度的距离。他立刻转身去追，伸出胳膊无所畏惧地在泥土地上漂亮鱼跃，甚至还有闲心夸自己仅靠四五年时间就把接球技术练得如火纯青。   
地上没有石头，还有标准姿势和运动外套保护，所以即使日向很有气势地扑出去接球也没受一点伤。几乎落地的球碰到他递出的右手手腕反弹回来，抹掉旋转高高跃起，正好砸在后悔发球力道的影山的脑袋上。   
“好痛。”   
“嘿嘿，看来影山君还要磨一磨控球能力呀。”日向故意先把排球捡回来，笑眯眯地凑到影山身边，“怎么样？速攻，速攻！”   
影山仰着头不肯看日向。他的脸上呈现出非常精彩的不甘心的表情，半天才从咬紧的牙里挤出一句：“就在这里？”   
“试试嘛。”   
这块土地的硬度介于木地板和沙滩之间，日向拿脚踩了踩，确定自己很快就能适应。他折了一根树枝，迈开腿丈量，迅速在这一块小小空地上画出半个排球场地的尺寸。影山显然因为他对球场突然暴涨的了解感到震惊，日向扔掉树枝拍拍手上的泥，得意洋洋地享受着影山探究的目光。   
“来吧！”   
日向捏了捏自己的胳膊和小腿，肌肉量和体能同成年的自己不一样，手掌的大小也不一样，所以在具体起跳时需要一点微妙的调整。这些年和影山搭档，他明里暗里模仿，逐渐也学会把对身体的控制精确到具体量。日向深吸了一口气，抛球向影山的位置，然后迅速向自己划定是网的位置冲去。从前影山交给他的起跳秘诀早已熟练到变成了肌肉记忆，日向将所有速度和重力压在一起，踩实脚下的泥土，猛然从地面跃起挥臂。   
球精准地传到他掌心，瞬间被扣死在网前。   
用影山飞雄教的技巧去震惊影山飞雄自己，日向翔阳的过去和未来，总归是绕不开这个名字。影山仍然微微仰头，专注地望着刚刚日向跳跃的高度，眼底明明白白都是被点燃的希冀。   
被别人怀疑，被自己怀疑，控制不好跳发……自己最初遇到的原来就是如此稚拙的影山，而影山居然也就是从这样一个稚拙的样子出发，一步一步迈向他以后的海阔天空。日向看向影山的侧脸，将自己扣球的右手握紧背在身后，想，不管本人知不知情，这个人的确一直在等着遇见自己，而他自己也是一样。   
这即是在整个世界各种发酵的相遇里，只属于他们两个人的珍贵的小概率。日向踩着泥土跑回影山身边，对着他笑容灿烂，将自己的双手举起来送到他面前。   
“干什么？”影山防备地问。   
“当然是击掌啊，笨蛋！” 

屁股下颠簸的软垫震醒了日向。   
他揉了揉眼睛，隔着玻璃快速后移的整片森林和远处金色的夕阳。有温热的呼吸贴着他的头发，日向将脑袋转向另一边，猝不及防看到影山正咬牙切齿地睡在自己身边。   
如果睡美人是拿这副狰狞的表情等在被诅咒的床榻上，那么来营救她的王子一定会皱着眉毛扭头就走。日向眨了眨眼，没忍住笑出了声。睡梦中的影山似乎听到了他的嘲讽，咬紧牙小气地侧过头不让日向看，露出脸侧的一小块新撞的淤青。   
日向立刻想起来这是哪一天。高三的春高他们拿了全国第三名，最后一场影山撞到了冲上来的学弟，没多严重但还是青了一小块。现在他们毫无疑问正在从东京开回的巴士上，从高中最后一次并肩的战场昏睡着撤兵——如果日向没记错的话，这也是他们最后一次这样挨着坐在排球部的巴士上。   
开车的是乌养教练，偶尔会有很急的转弯，所以影山左右摇晃的脑袋也随时都可能碰到日向的脸颊。日向抓紧袖子借着夕阳的光去看影山睫毛下的阴影，发觉自己对跳进下一个时间线的担心，居然只在此时此刻快要窒息的紧张里占了很小的一部分。   
影山在他的梦里做梦，而自己则对着梦里做梦的影山心跳不已。日向觉得这样很丢脸，于是故意伸出手，拿胳膊肘把影山从梦里捅醒。   
“干嘛——”影山不耐烦地睁开眼。   
“你梦到什么了？”日向故意问，“梦见我了吗。”   
影山眨了眨眼睛，沉默良久，不大情愿地“嗯”了一声。日向因为他的坦诚愈发有了笑意，裹紧衣服懒洋洋地靠在影山胳膊上，说：“我也梦见你了。”   
影山不大关心，没回复日向的话，反而眯眼去看外面的夕阳。“到哪里了？”他小声问。日向顺嘴回答“不知道”，抬头盯着影山下巴上的淤青，想起他俩呆在一起总是争斗打闹，少有这样安静地互相倚着的时候。   
此刻巴士里的色调和氛围把这场冗长的梦衬托得像个童话。日向不自觉想起小夏演的睡美人，被诅咒的公主同样长眠不醒，而她摆脱梦境的唯一方法，就是得到王子的一个吻。   
于是他把目光从那块淤青移到影山的嘴巴，仔细打量着，想到以前听过有人说，薄唇的人大多不太会爱人。他不加掩饰的粘着眼神终于惊动了影山。影山低下头，暮色中深蓝的眼睛就像大海一样包围日向不见世人的岛，质问他为什么要一直盯着自己。   
“如果你能记得今天的事……”日向慢吞吞地说，“如果你真的能记得，那么等我20岁生日的时候，就送我一瓶长高高牛奶吧。”   
影山没有听懂，懵懵地问了一句“什么”，还没说完就被巴士突然拐过的急弯打断。惯性让他们紧紧地挨在一起，日向伸手搂住影山的脑袋，在嘴巴碰到嘴巴的那刻闭上了自己的眼睛。   
我这大概算作弊吧。他想。 

叮。   
王子吻了另一个王子，一切暖洋洋的梦境都在这个不寻常的结尾里坍塌崩溃，只在主人公的嘴巴上留下一点似有若无的柔软触感。   
日向睁开眼，抱着被子坐起来，摸了摸嘴巴。他又回到了自己在巴西的住处，回到2016年6月21号，连指尖都是久梦后的疲惫。把他从梦里吵醒的是手机的信息提示音，日向发了一会儿呆，捞起手机看，看到影山发来一张新的照片。   
这回没有吝啬，给的是完整的正脸。19岁的影山抓着护照的签证页，签证页证件照是18岁的臭脸影山，泛绿的纸张上方写着“BRA”三个字母。日向皱着眉想这个款式的签证页怎么这样熟悉，没想到下一秒手机提示音又响起来，从影山那边弹出新的一行对话框。   
“我来了。”   
日向一愣，差点从床上跌下去。他把手机塞进被子底下，闷了两秒让自己冷静，然后才又拿出来打字想问个具体。屏幕上的键盘太小，自己发抖的手几次都摁不对，日向恼羞成怒，索性关掉聊天界面直接拨通了影山的手机。   
电话很快就接通，等待音截然而止，久违的声音从电话那头响起，因为信号不好所以有些失真。   
“……日向？”   
“你你你你！”日向说话都舌头打结，“你现在是在里约吗？”   
“嗯，俱乐部被邀请来打练习赛。”   
“……可恶，真让人羡慕！”日向不甘心地从床上跳起来，跪在枕头上扯开窗帘看向窗外，好像这样就能找到影山的住址一样，“已经安顿好了吗？这几天都住在哪？”   
“已经到旅馆了。旅馆名字是，是，那个，呃……”电话那边逐渐没了声音。   
“怎么了？”日向问。   
影山拖着沉默了一会儿，半天才不大情愿地回复：“……我念不来。”   
“笨蛋。”日向不客气地骂道。“那你什么时候会来找我？”他逼着自己尽量语气正常，但说完又忍不住补了一句，“或者……我去找你也行。”   
“白天队里还有安排，说是晚饭后会组织去基督像那里参观，然后可以自由活动。大概要到晚上八点，你有空吗？”   
“有。那我，我，唔——”日向终于咬到了自己的舌头。   
可能因为做梦做太久，就连此刻的现实也晕晕乎乎的像梦一样。挂掉电话之后，日向坐在床上发了会儿呆，跳下床做了10个指卧撑，接着又像小孩子一样手舞足蹈地蹦来跳去。他的开心完全遮掩不住，白天去做兼职时，店长好奇地问他为什么这么高兴，日向用从前抓空的右手举起手机，把影山发来的照片给他看，阳光灿烂地笑着说：“我的朋友来里约了！”   
“他看起来好凶啊。”店长诚实地评价道。   
这其实和日向脱不了干系。他们的护照是毕业前的某个周末忽然决定一起去办的，准备太仓促，影山还顶着狗啃刘海，日向乱糟糟的长发也没来得及剪。去拍照之前，排在后边的日向一直在吐槽影山的发型，害得影山拍照的时候也闷着闹别扭。现在再翻起这些往事总觉得很好笑，日向看着那张照片伸手碰了碰自己的嘴巴，忍不住想，他被我亲到之后会不会也是这样一副表情。   
一整个白天，日向预想了许多种久别重逢时该说的见面语，但真的看见了那个熟悉的背影，却一瞬间就统统忘记。纵使在排球场上像超人一样无所不能，影山飞雄等着自己的时候，也不过是神像前渺小的一个身影而已。日向有些得意，一路小跑到影山身后站好，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀。   
影山回过头，看到日向后一愣，似乎也没有准备好要怎么和许久未见的搭档打招呼。他盯着日向看，脸上渐渐涌出温和的笑意，说出口的第一句是：“你黑了好多。”   
“这可是男人的肤色啊。”日向举起拳头向他展示自己的男子气概。   
影山懒得理他，很容易就捉住日向的一只手，把紧身的黑色防晒服掀起来向上卷起一点。“这里怎么不男人了。”影山指着界限分明的晒痕嘲笑他，一抬头却看到日向红透的脸。   
“你话好多。”日向抽回自己的手，迅速把卷起的防晒服放下去捋好，“总之，欢迎来巴西！有没有什么想去的地方？今天晚上‘忍者’日向的自行车后座都可以租给你。”   
“这样啊，租金要多少？”   
“银座的三文鱼寿司，五十个坂下商店的肉包，一个月的新鲜酸奶，还有九亿日元小费。”   
“都没有。”影山从兜里拿出一小包森永的奶糖，“用这个替吧。”   
“也可以，我给你打折。”日向赶紧把糖果抢到自己手里，“说吧，想去哪？”   
影山摸摸下巴认真地思考了一会儿，回答说：“想试试沙滩排球。”   
“勇气可嘉！那就让本沙滩排球大师教教你这个菜鸟！”   
他们已经没在梦里，所以此刻就算把手脚都黏在一起也不用担心什么。日向载着影山到常去的沙滩，一起脱掉鞋，然后仍旧像从前高中时一样理所当然抓住影山的手腕，拉着他光脚在柔软的沙子上踩来踩去。   
“说起来，之前及川前辈也来这里打过沙排。他果然好厉害啊，很快就掌握诀窍了。”日向说。   
影山看着天空假装没听到，勉勉强强敷衍出一句：“啊，是么。”   
“哇，你怎么还这么幼稚。”日向把手里的排球抛给影山，“怎么样，先试试传球给我？”   
他话音才刚落，刚掉进影山手里的排球已经稳稳地重新传回到他头顶。   
“也不难嘛！”影山叉着腰大声说。   
“你都没在沙子上跑！”日向举着拳头不许影山得意。   
他铁了心要让影山真正吃到一点沙排新手的苦头，跑了好几个场地找足够厉害的对手，却全被以“你身边这个人一看就很可怕”拒绝。这家伙黑着脸只是因为听不懂葡萄牙语在自闭啊！日向气得说不出话，转身跳到影山背上乱扯他的脸，试图给他扯出一个比较温柔无害的表情。   
“还能不能打？”影山把日向从自己身上揪下来，手上无意识的转球动作已经十分熟练。日向想回敬他一句“都是因为你长得太吓人了”，还没开口就突然被一个声音打断。  
“要不要和我们试试呢，一局一胜，输的人要请对方喝啤酒。”   
来邀请他们的是两个老爷爷，沙排的业余爱好者，日向经常在这里遇见他们所以认得。影山扯着日向说：“这个年纪会不会实力太不对等。”日向偷偷给了他一个胳膊肘，说：“怎么，你就这么笃定自己打沙滩排球也还是天才？”   
他故意没告诉影山要注意的地方，所以不出所料，天才二传手迅速就折在第一个发球上。柔软沙子能给起跳提供的支撑随时都在变化，导致影山在跃空的一瞬间就露出了十分精彩的表情。高度不够，击出的球直冲球网而去，压根没有过网。   
“也不难嘛！”日向摁着头发学影山刚刚说的话，气得影山狠狠一脚踢飞了脚边的沙子。   
如果不去在意落后的比分，此刻看影山一个一个犯自己之前犯过的新手错误，其实也很有“大仇得报”的快感。扣出去的球几次被风吹出界外，影山指着看不见的海风气急败坏地骂它“别蹬鼻子上脸”，日向在旁边笑得捂住肚子，差点连接球的力气都没有。   
但笑归笑，到“下一次”，影山的动作和力度就会迅速调整，以修正刚刚犯的错误。他们三年搭档的默契渐渐派上用场，到了比赛后半场，日向一传给影山，影山迅速就能调整出适合此刻风向的传球。沙滩上的风力一直在变，影山呼吸着咸腥的海风，传球的姿势随着比赛进程不断地细微调整，终于在最后关头精准无误球地送到了日向的掌心。   
这个精准到让人恶心的手感真是让人怀念，即使在球落地后日向还是激动不已。他看了看自己的掌心，回头见到影山看着自己的手指色老头一样兴奋，忍不住酸溜溜地想，天才还真是让人火大。   
“出界了！出界了！”对面的爷爷们高声喊道。   
日向不相信，踮脚去看球的落点，的确因为突然变强的风出界了一些。“刚刚的球出界了，我们输了。”他有些失落，指着记分牌转头告诉听不懂葡萄牙语的影山，“你带钱了吗，我们得请他俩喝啤酒！”   
直到交出钱包之后，影山才想到买啤酒的钱日向也该有份。他冲上去捏日向的脸和脑袋，日向在他的魔爪制裁下扭曲着脸对店家说：“您好，请给我两瓶……不，三瓶，请给我三瓶啤酒和一瓶功能饮料。”   
付完输掉的赌筹，他们告别对手找了一块空地坐下。功能饮料是给影山的，多的一瓶啤酒是给日向自己的。第一天合法喝酒的日向费了半天的劲才咬开啤酒瓶盖，试着抿了一口，一下子被新奇的味道刺激得皱起鼻子。这味道也太奇怪了。日向在心里吐槽着，翻出影山之前给的奶糖，拆出一颗送进嘴里，糖纸塞进影山的口袋。   
“你不觉得自己忘了什么事吗？”他把啤酒瓶在影山面前晃了晃。   
“我没忘。”影山把兜里的糖纸捏成小球砸在日向额头上，“喏，礼物已经给你了。”   
一包奶糖也算礼物啊。日向哀叫着抗议，演出被击倒的样子，摊开手脚仰面躺在沙地上。他又往嘴巴里灌了一些啤酒，沉默了一会儿，在满嘴奶糖和啤酒混合的怪味里小声嘟囔了一句“完蛋”。   
“什么？”影山低头看过来。   
“我打沙滩排球也想和你搭档。”日向不大情愿地说。 

其实日向挺想和影山说说自己昨晚那个奇异的梦的，但谈到梦就难免谈到最后那个吻，那么他隐瞒了好多年暗恋也会跟着暴露在影山面前。他在学校看到了15岁的影山，他在巴西遇到了19岁影山，到底哪边才是梦呢？日向拿啤酒把自己想说的话都堵回去，一次喝一大口，手里的玻璃瓶很快就见了底。   
今夜很晴朗，沙滩上亮起的灯把细沙照得像星星的碎屑。日向把空酒瓶放在眼睛前，从厚厚的瓶底看影山被透明玻璃扭曲的脸。坐起来也许能看得清楚一些，日向试着挣扎了一下，却马上晕乎乎地倒了回去，只抓到影山的袖子。正在看别人打沙滩排球的影山转过头来问他怎么了，日向把酒瓶甩到一边，小声说：“我好像喝醉了……”   
“什，什么？”   
“走不动了。”日向耍赖，赖在地上颐指气使，“你背我去自行车那边。”   
“我才不要！”影山抓起沙子往他身上丢。   
“那你也别想回去了。你知道这里是哪里吗，葡萄牙语念的来吗？”日向睁大眼睛瞪影山。   
影山被他的无赖样子气得不轻，咬着牙别过头，抗争了半天，最后还是没办法地妥协。他一边大声咋舌一边站起来拽日向胳膊，日向顺势站起来踏上旁边的礁石，再软绵绵地摊在影山的背上，被影山夹着腿背起来。   
“你现在好大只。”日向伸手扯影山的头发，“真不可爱，还是15岁的时候看着顺眼多了。”   
“你还说我呢。”影山不客气地回嘴，顺便把变沉许多的日向往上送了送，免得他从自己背上掉下去。   
这个高度刚刚好，日向很轻松就在影山肩上找到一个舒服的位置，歪头把自己被酒泡晕的脑袋搁上去。影山因为日向的动作僵了一下，不自在地调整起自己的姿势，想要躲开日向凑到自己脸边的短发。   
“呆子，”他问，“你睡着了吗？”   
日向没有回答影山，只是睁着眼安静地趴在影山肩上等影山的下文。他的沉默似乎让影山松了口气，影山沉默了一会儿，继续开口说道：“其实……来巴西的时候，我在飞机上做了一个梦。”   
“这个梦很长，也很奇怪。我梦见我还在北川第一念三年级，没有和金田一吵架，也没有和国见吵架，还拿到了白鸟泽的入学邀请。我15岁在意过的所有坏事好像全部都被改成好的了，但是等我去参加县内大赛的时候，却发现雪之丘的队伍里没有你。”   
“真的，这个梦里什么都看起来很真，但我不知道为什么就是知道这是梦。我跑去问了教练，还逃课跑去了坂下，最后知道你不知怎么比我大了一届，已经在读乌野的一年级，是乌野排球部的9号。”   
“所以我跑去看了乌野的比赛，对手是伊达工业，应该是以前东峰前辈他们说得那场。前辈们都在，而你站在乌野的替补区里，橙色头发特别显眼。整场比赛你只出场过几分钟，弹跳能力很好但是接发球很烂，和我高一遇见你的时候一模一样，就好像……”   
影山停顿了一下。   
“……就好像你一直在等我。”   
原来被童话一样的梦困住的不止自己一个。日向想起自己在梦里好不容易抓住的小概率，不知怎得竟然鼻子一酸。也许没有“好像”，我的前十五年就是一直在等着遇见你。他换了个姿势贴在影山背上，闷闷地问：“然后呢？”   
“……你没睡着啊。”影山偏过头，蹩脚地扯开话题，“喏，你的自行车。没睡就下来，趴在我背上好沉。”   
日向撇了撇嘴，说：“那我要坐后座。”   
“不是说这个位置整个晚上都是我的吗？”影山把他放下来，脸上不大高兴。   
“小气鬼，还你一颗租金，”日向他自顾自跳上后座，剥开一颗奶糖塞进影山嘴里，“先借我坐一会儿。”   
看起来日向的酒已经醒了大半。影山吐槽道：“醉鬼呆子，你坐在后面还能认清前面的路吗？”一边说一边往前走，想要骑车载日向回去。日向不肯影山这样逃掉，扯住影山的衣服把他拽回来，逼他蹲在离自己很近的地方。   
“你听过睡美人的故事吗？”日向伸手捧住影山的脸。   
影山当然听过，小夏准备舞台剧的时候，去日向家补作业的影山也被活力无限的公主折磨过，要他演下咒的女巫。十五岁的奥劳拉在等改变自己命运的那个人出现，十五岁的我们也是一样。日向抵上影山的额头，在自己狂乱的心跳声中听到影山逐渐变得急促的呼吸，心想，打个赌吧，看我到底会不会被他推开。   
他闭着眼把嘴巴凑上去，先碰到了人中，向下一点才亲到影山的嘴巴。这触感和梦里一模一样，温柔生涩又让人满足，怪不得能够把一位公主从诅咒中毫发无伤地唤醒。日向在影山的头发上闻到了自己沾上去的酒味，又尝到影山嘴里没化掉的奶糖的味道。没有做好准备的影山伸手抓住日向的衣服，却到底没有推开他，而是犹豫着向上去碰日向的头发。日向知道自己赌赢了。他拿脚尖点着地想要加重这个吻，却不料突然吃进几颗小小的颗粒。   
咸的。好像是沙子……日向眉头一皱，瞬间败掉了所有兴致。   
“呸呸呸。”他松开影山，扭头吐掉舌头上的咸味。   
影山显然既没有预料到这个吻的开始，也没有预料到这个吻的结束。他保持着刚刚的姿势，僵硬了半天才收回自己的手。日向在沉默的尴尬里低头拿手背抹自己的嘴巴，偷瞄了一眼影山紧闭的嘴，忍不住吐槽道：“白痴，总得说点什么感想吧。”   
“你……”影山的舌头像打了结，“你……有点咸。”   
说出这话后影山的脸几乎要红透了。日向看到他这个样子，想着害羞的不止我一个，反而胆子大起来。他伸手掐影山的脸，问：“还有别的什么要说的吗？”   
“……什么？”   
“那种，就那种很重要的话。”   
影山皱着眉思考了一下，小声说：“他们不让我带长高高牛奶上飞机……”   
这的确是十分重要的事，甚至比“我喜欢你”和“生日快乐”还要重要。日向蓦地想起自己的15岁和18岁，傻乎乎地愣在自行车的后座上，半天都没回过神来。   
“怎么了？”影山问他。   
“……没怎么。”日向摇摇头，笑着牵住影山的手站起来，“辛苦咯，我请你吃东西吧。” 

海边的小摊上，木薯饼的香味正从平底锅中缓慢地飘出来。   
日向握着零钱在等，转头看到远处乖巧等在自行车旁的影山，忽然心血来潮，掏出手机给他发了一条信息。   
“影山先生现在在做什么呢？”   
这条信息被好好传达到了影山那里。倚着自行车无所事事的影山低头看了手机一眼，转头对上日向的目光，笑了。 

“在等你。”他回复道。


End file.
